Proof
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: Oublier ne signifie pas pardonner. Killian a perdu trace de l'amour de sa vie et pense enfin l'avoir retrouvé, mais à Storybrooke les fins heureuses ne sont que trop peu nombreuses. Hook x Ariel. OS.


**Disclaimer: Oh, comme j'aimerais faire de l'argent en écrivant ici, mais ça n'arrivera pas. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas les droits sur les personnages. Si, si. Surprenant, hen?**

**Et oui, encore une fois, ce couple refait surface. Encore et toujours dans mon cœur, à me torturer. J'aime la mer, les pirates, ils sont ancrés dans mon cœur pour je ne sais quelle raison. Bref, je vais arrêter de m'éterniser ici et j'espère que ce OS vous plaira. :)**

* * *

><p>La noirceur environnante l'étouffait. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait pas de lumière. Devant ses yeux, il n'y avait que la forme robuste des murs non éclairés. Pas de fenêtre. Pas de lumière. Pas de visiteur. Toujours une même répétition des vingt-quatre heures de sa journée.<p>

Son seul plaisir était le sommeil. Parfois, au matin, elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était déroulé dans sa tête lors de la nuit. Des rêves colorés. Beaucoup de bleu. Une abondance de turquoise, d'algues et de poissons virevoltant dans l'eau. Pourtant, dans chaque rêve, elle regardait au ciel. Cherchant à s'approcher de la surface, des rayons du soleil, tendant la main vers un infini qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Il y avait dans cette négation d'espace un espoir infini de vivre mieux. De vivre heureuse.

Puis, elle se réveillait. Retrouvait la noirceur. Le silence troublé par la seule cadence de sa poitrine. Jamais rien ni personne pour lui venir en aide. Alors, elle s'enfonçait davantage dans sa mélancolie, dans sa tête pleine de vide et sifflait. Une chanson étrange, un rythme singulier lui rappelant le bleu.

;

Lorsqu'il accosta à Storybrooke, tout en lui perçut la présence immonde du Crocodile. Sa main se crispa contre le bois et il grinça des dents. Le scintillement de la lune se projetait contre son crochet, le faisant luire dans la nuit. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'il désirait était de le tacher, le recouvrir du sang de cette bête ayant ruiné sa vie.

Mais le Crocodile n'était pas sa seule proie. Plus maintenant. Un autre visage de cruauté avait anéanti ses chances d'avoir sa propre fin heureuse. La fille de sa complice. Regina. La raison l'ayant mené à la solitude de nouveau. La raison qu'il n'avait plus qu'en bouche un désir de violence et elle.

Elle. Sa sirène.

Disparue. Kidnappée. Menée par il ne savait quel chemin en les rues de Storybrooke.

La retrouver ne serait pas si difficile. La ville ne comptait que quelques dizaines de rues; bien étranges, trop grises, trop peu de pierre et de briques. La laideur du nouveau monde le rendait nostalgique de Neverland, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter à y penser.

Retrouver Ariel ne serait qu'une question de temps et de phrases bien formulées. Bien des gens ne le connaissaient pas. Il pourrait s'infiltrer avec aisance. Se faire une place parmi les hommes et tuer, froidement, ceux qui l'avaient détruit.

« Songeur, mon petit Killian? »

La voix de Cora lui glaça l'échine. Il n'avait jamais véritablement apprécié cette femme et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, s'éloigner rendrait les choses plus faciles. Mais se débarrasser de la Reine de cœur? Mission presque impossible.

« Tous deux si près de notre but. Encore quelques têtes à trancher pour y parvenir, mais ce sont que des gouttes dans l'océan, ajouta-elle en esquissant ce sourire mystique et indéfinissable la représentant si bien. Par qui commenceras-tu, Killian? »

En disant ces mots, elle s'approcha, caressant la peau de son torse, infiltrant l'espace entre sa chemise de cuir et son corps. Il voulut la repousser, mais le mécanisme de manipulation s'enclencha de nouveau et il répondit d'un rictus. Une dernière nuit. Une dernière façade à jouer, avant qu'il soit amarré à Storybrooke, qu'il pose les pieds sur terre et qu'il la retrouve.

Cora posa ses lèvres contre la chair du cou du pirate, tout près de son oreille. Elle y susurra, de cette voix froide et grave:

« Bientôt, tu pourras ravoir ta sirène... Un corps jeune et svelte. Ça fera changement de ma vieille carcasse, n'est-ce pas? »

La rage se répandit partout en lui. Ses yeux virèrent au noir. Là où il avait posé sa main, contre le bras de la sorcière, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer violemment.

« Qui vous a parlé d'Ariel? s'enquit le Capitaine, d'un ton cruel, prêt à tordre la peau de cette femme jusqu'au sang.

-Tout se sait toujours, mon petit enfant des mers. Pensais-tu pouvoir me cacher cet autre plan te menant à Storybrooke? Une femme? Tout cela pour une femme? Toi qui pouvait changer de maîtresse à chaque lever et coucher de soleil... Tu me déçois, Killian.

-Votre opinion m'importe peu, cracha le pirate, si près du visage de Cora qu'il pensa presque l'avoir atteinte.

-Fais attention à tes mots, Hook. »

Le souffle coupé, la cage thoracique soudainement vide, si vide et pourtant, une main s'y enfonçait lentement. Douloureusement. Retirant tout écho en lui. Retirant... son cœur.

« Tu auras été amusant le temps que ça aura duré, mais je n'ai plus besoin de toi Killian. Et qui me dit que tu parviendras à venger ta femme perdue? Je ne peux placer une quelconque forme d'espoir en toi. Plutôt que de t'arracher véritablement le cœur, je vais le laisser pourrir dans ton corps. Tu ne sauras jamais aimer, enfant des mers. Toute ta vie tu as été détruit par celles à qui tu t'es donné. Wendy, Mila, ma fille et cette pauvre sirène. Toutes des manipulatrices et tu as pourtant foncé la tête baissée. »

Une balle à l'estomac lui aurait probablement fait aussi mal.

En moins d'une seconde, il revit toutes les femmes de sa vie. À commencer par Wendy. Leurs escapades en forêt, les histoires racontées jusqu'au matin et les étoiles filantes qu'ils avaient pourchassé jusqu'à épuisement. L'innocente pureté d'un premier amour. Le premier baiser partagé sur la plage, tout près d'une crique, où leurs pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sable fin et blanc. Les promesses d'éternité et de ne jamais grandir. De ne jamais avoir à être plus qu'amoureux.

Puis, avec le temps, les mots s'effritèrent. Le bonheur devint une routine et Wendy eut envie de former une véritable famille. Son désir de devenir une grande personne lui laissa en bouche un goût amer, mais il ne quitta Neverland que bien des années plus tard, après avoir perdu joie de vivre et patience de regarder le ciel, attendant un signe du retour de son premier amour.

« Wendy vit à Storybrooke, maintenant, fit Cora froidement. Avec sa lignée de bambins et son mari banquier. Une belle petite famille. Ennuyeuse. Vivant tous sans magie, mais ça c'était avant que Rumplestiltskin ne ramène des provisions. »

Il ne fut même pas surpris que la sorcière puisse deviner le fil de ses pensées. Ce qui le troubla plus fut la mention de l'existence de Wendy, tout près de lui. La première à lui avoir brisé le cœur. La première, mais pas la dernière.

Mila avait suivi.

Peut-être était-il celui ayant causé l'Enfer chez Rumplestiltskin, certes. Mais Mila avait réveillé en lui le désir de vivre à nouveau. Le goût de sa bouche contre la sienne était celle du whisky à la cannelle. Un mélange enivrant, poison et délicieux. Ils s'étaient vus dans un bar, avaient partagé un verre de rhum et le reste de leur histoire était inscrite dans son sang, dans le ciel et dans les livres de contes. Capitaine Hook et la femme pirate. Un duo infaillible; et pourtant, il y avait toujours une faille dans tout. Le Crocodile.

« Cora, nous sommes peut-être divisés pour mieux régner maintenant, mais vous pouvez me croire que la tête de Rumplestiltskin trônera sur mon bateau. Et je retournerai à Neverland, avec _ma_ sirène. »

La sorcière retira sa main de la poitrine du Capitaine, contemplant le splendide visage se tordre en un simple sourire de satisfaction. Cora ne savait pas quelle était la sensation d'une poigne autour d'un cœur, mais à en voir l'expression béate de Killian, cela devait être assez déplaisant. Elle esquissa un rictus, prête à le voir partir. Pourtant, ces mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche, la vipère en elle n'ayant pas déversé l'étendue de son carnage:

« Je sais que ma fille est la raison de ton malheur. S'il te prenait l'envie de t'attaquer à elle. De t'approcher assez pour lui faire du mal... alors je n'hésiterais pas à ouvrir ta poitrine et à tordre toute une nuit. Tordre jusqu'à effacer ton existence des livres, des souvenirs et de l'esprit de ta sirène. Mes mots sont-ils assez précis, mon cher Killian? »

Il ne fit que hocher la tête. Ne parvenant pas à trouver la force nécessaire pour une riposte quelconque. Il posa le pied contre la corde du bateau et glissa, glissa, jusqu'au port. Seul, enfin, face à sa destinée.

Regina. Ses yeux voilés de rancœur, ses robes en cuir toujours échancrées à l'avant, sa poitrine ferme et ronde ainsi montrée, parure sensuelle plaquée contre ce corps empli de noirceur. S'il n'avait pas été aussi désespéré, il n'aurait probablement jamais rencontré la sorcière. Le pirate ne l'aurait pas séduite près de la forêt de son château, ivre et ayant besoin de tendresse, s'il n'avait pas perdu son chemin depuis des lustres.

Le navire amarré au loin et son Capitaine s'enfuyant à toutes jambes, la bile sur le bout des lèvres et l'image du corps de Mila s'enfonçant dans le creux des mers jusqu'à s'en mêler aux algues. Un sournois complot de son cœur et de son anxiété. Une magnifique femme se tenant là, la gorge nue et les lèvres rouges. Si seulement il avait su l'étendu de la douleur en elle, jamais, jamais il ne se serait arrêté.

;

Un son métallique percuta ses tympans. Coupa sa respiration violemment. Il y eut un bruit infernal qui ne dura qu'une seconde ou deux, puis la porte s'ouvrit. La lumière l'aveugla et elle se recroquevilla de nouveau face au mur, cherchant à s'enfuir de cette abondance qui lui faisait mal.

Les pas de cette âme inconnue emplissaient la salle, formant un écho maléfique, un tintamarre qui ne s'arrêta que lorsque le corps la frôla. La jeune femme poussa un hurlement guttural, qui se perdit au travers de sa gorge. Une main se posa contre son épaule, la secouant, la retournant, cherchant à la rejoindre même si un océan les séparaient. Elle ouvrit les yeux, même si la douleur lui brûla la rétine. Il lui fallait savoir qui cherchait à la retirer de la noirceur.

Un homme. Des cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Un regard aux couleurs de ses rêves. Il s'approcha davantage, esquissant un bref sourire qui se perdit sous le froncement brusque de ses sourcils.

« Ariel. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi? »

Ariel? Était-ce son nom?

Sa bouche en cœur forma un cercle infini de question, puis elle chercha à se lever.

« Je suis Jefferson. Nous étions amis, il y a bien longtemps. Il y a des lustres, même. Nous avons voyagé lorsque tu étais encore sirène. »

Il baissa les yeux, soudainement triste.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien, n'est-ce pas? La malédiction est pourtant levée... Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais je vais t'aider. Tu vas venir vivre chez moi, avec ma fille. Nous allons nous occuper de toi. »

Elle se débattit, cherchant à fuir. Ne comprenant pas qui pouvait bien être cet homme, ce qu'il lui voulait, s'il disait la vérité. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle cohabitait avec ce vide physique et mental. Jefferson la retint de ses deux bras, croisant de nouveau leurs deux regards. Il y avait en sa prunelle une tendresse immense qui la calma aussitôt.

« S'il-te-plaît Ariel. Viens avec moi. Je m'excuse d'avoir pris tant de temps pour te retrouver... »

;

Killian avait traversé l'entièreté de la ville. Ou du moins, il avait cru avoir marché des kilomètres. Ses bottes de pirate étaient couvertes de poussière et peut-être un tantinet trop serrées. Il souffrait légèrement, mais personne ne l'aurait jamais su car il ne se plaindrait pas d'une telle idiotie.

Le Capitaine s'arrêta devant un bâtiment rustique dont les murs faits en métal semblaient sur le point de s'écrouler. Sur le toit bancal, une pancarte annonçait « Granny's ». La délicieuse odeur d'une tarte bien chaude fut le point déterminant le menant à traverser le pas de la porte. Dès qu'il y entra, il sut qu'il venait de commettre une erreur qui lui en coûterait.

Le lieu était empli de villageois de Storybrooke. Des visages qu'il avait martyrisé il y a longtemps, des inconnus et une somptueuse serveuse peu habillée. Il allait retrouver la rue à nouveau, mais une poigne de fer le retint fermement. Killian sut qu'il aurait à tuer s'il le fallait. Son crochet avait été aiguisé et poli, justement au cas où l'on tenterait de le faire dévier de son plan.

« Le grand Killian Jones. Quelle belle visite. »

Une voix grave. L'homme aux milles aventures sordides grinça des dents. Un petit demi-tour et il pourrait planter son arme en plein dans le torse de cet imbécile.

« Nous ne vous attendions plus. »

Il reconnut alors la voix du prince. Le bellâtre ayant tué un dragon ou un mensonge du genre. Il allait se libérer de sa poigne pour mieux lui déchirer la poitrine, mais il ne put soudainement plus bouger. Son corps en entier se figea, ses membres englués dans un vide immensément solide. Son visage se couvrit de sueur et il jura à voix haute.

« De la magie... le moyen lâche de gagner... murmura le Capitaine avec difficulté.

-Lâche, certes, mais efficace. Heureusement que nos fées ont retrouvé leurs pouvoirs. »

Le Prince claqua des doigts et aussitôt, plusieurs hommes le soulevèrent.

;

Le manoir était empli d'une douce musique. Les murs autrefois gris et vides étaient maintenant recouverts de peintures d'enfants et de la lumière d'une fenêtre ouverte. La voix cristalline de Grace se mouvait en écho à travers l'espace, son rire étant devenu la bénédiction de Jefferson.

La famille mangeait autour de la table. Un repas élégant, mais pourtant simple. La rouquine avala goulûment le tout, emballée par cette nouveauté. Le pain moelleux et chaud faisait changement de celui sec et avarié de sa geôle. Le potage de carotte lui réchauffa l'âme, la dinde l'ensorcela et le dessert eut raison de ses barrières de peur qu'elle n'avait jamais véritablement abaissées.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous terminés, un silence s'abattit sur la table. Le Chapelier ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, posant soudainement toute son attention sur la sirène qu'il avait libéré de sa noirceur. Lorsque Grace se leva pour aller s'amuser avec ses jouets, il put enfin dire ce qui le troublait depuis un certain temps.

« Ariel, j'aimerais tant pouvoir te ramener tes souvenirs. J'aimerais tant avoir réponse à tout... Je ne peux te dire ce qui t'es arrivé après que nous nous soyons séparés pour la dernière fois. Mais je pourrais te décrire nos voyages, je pourrais aussi te montrer quelques dessins que j'ai esquissé des lieux que nous avons visité, des gens que nous avons connu. »

Le ton de sa voix était brisé. Il y avait en le père une douleur immense qu'Ariel ne comprit pas.

Pourquoi tenait-il tant à la rendre heureuse? Pourquoi elle? On l'avait pourtant laissé moisir si longtemps... pourquoi maintenant?

« Tu avais la plus belle voix de l'océan de Neverland. Chaque jour, nous allions sur la grève pour t'entendre chanter l'histoire des marins et des créatures sous-marines. Il y avait une particularité à ton chant. Une beauté immense qui réconfortait l'âme de tous. Mais tu étais une sirène et comme toutes tes comparses, tu ne pouvais suivre les humains. Tes branchies n'acceptaient l'air que quelques heures, et encore, parfois moins. Tu ne pouvais marcher sur le sable avec nous, comme tu avais une queue de poisson. Tu ne pouvais plus endurer d'être différente, de devoir retourner vivre avec ces sirènes qui ne voulaient pas découvrir le monde au-dessus de leur tête. Tu as échangé le trident de ton père contre une paire de jambes... Il ne te l'a jamais pardonné et tu fus bannie de ton royaume.

Ça ne t'avait fait souffrir qu'un peu, car tu voyais en le monde humain d'infinies possibilités. Tu pouvais maintenant nous suivre. Marcher avec nous dans les montagnes immenses de Neverland. Boire du rhum sur le pont du navire. Tu te réveillais chaque matin avec le soleil luisant d'un rouge vif dans le ciel. C'était le bonheur, Ariel. Nous étions heureux. Nous avions même amassé des trésors avec lesquels nous pûmes nous acheter de beaux habits et des armes et encore plus de rhum. L'océan à perte de vue et des aventures pour ne jamais nous ennuyer. Mais les temps étaient durs. J'avais délaissé mon enfant depuis trop longtemps. Je faisais confiance à la mère de Grace, ce n'est pas le problème, mais il me fallait la revoir. Alors, j'ai quitté le navire.

C'est la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Je ne sais pas comment tu... tu as perdu ta voix... »

À nouveau, il dut baisser la tête pour ne pas s'emporter dans les émotions qui lui tournaient autour tels des vautours.

« Peut-être... peut-être que ceux avec qui nous naviguions. Peut-être qu'ils savent comment tout cela s'est déroulé... Je m'excuse... »

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était rien. Qu'il n'aurait pas pu la sauver. Qu'il était probablement trop tard de toute façon. Mais rien ne s'échappait. Tout restait enfermé en elle, tel un poison sauvage formé de mots destinés à pourrir.

« Lorsque je suis retourné chez moi, Alice était morte. Ma fille avait été prise en charge par des fées de passage dans le village. J'avais perdu la moitié de mon cœur, de ma vie. C'est pour ça que je ne suis jamais revenu. Depuis, ma vie devint un Enfer. Pour plus de 28 ans. Je viens tout juste de me sortir de cette terrible malédiction, de ce malheur qui m'enserrait la gorge depuis déjà quelques décennies. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils échangèrent plus en cette seconde qu'ils ne l'auraient pu avec des mots. Elle le remercia pour tout. Elle lui fit savoir qu'elle aurait voulu l'aider. Jefferson esquissa un maigre sourire contrit, un mélange de satisfaction, mais aussi de cette lourdeur ne l'ayant pas complètement quitté.

« Il se fait tard. Je vais te mener à tes quartiers. »

;

Il faisait noir, si noir dans la cellule. Le pirate tournait en rond, cognant son crochet contre les barreaux quand la rage devenait trop étouffante. Jamais il n'aurait cru se faire attraper par une fée. Un seul moment d'inattention et tous ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Il eut envie de hurler. Il eut envie de se fracasser le crâne contre le mur de briques, mais quelque chose en lui bouillonnait.

Son désir de vengeance ne faisait que s'accroître.

Voilà des heures qu'il avait été enfermé. Voilà des heures qu'il ruminait contre tout le monde dans cette satanée ville. Si proche de son but et maintenant si loin.

Killian s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux. Soudainement, le bruit d'une porte étant forcée le tira de sa rêverie. Son cœur se débattit dans sa cage thoracique.

Une longue silhouette mince s'avança, ombre soudainement si proche de lui et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à la reconnaître. Une main gantée s'approcha de la porte de la cellule. L'inconnu introduisit un long bâton métallique dans la serrure et après quelques tentatives, la prison s'ouvrit telle la caverne d'Ali Baba. Il était libre.

L'ombre le somma de le suivre d'un geste de la main et le pirate suivit, pourtant sur ses gardes. Un service ne pouvait jamais être gratuit, foi de voleur.

;

Ariel se retourna dans le lit, fixant le plafond. Le sommeil ne lui venait plus. Les rêves d'un monde bleu s'étant évanouis complètement. Elle se dit que peut-être il valait mieux ne rien savoir sur son existence, car les possibilités restaient alors complètement intactes.

;

« Killian Jones. »

La voix le nomma ainsi, perçant la noirceur, l'obscurité, par sa familiarité. Le pirate n'avança pourtant plus. Quelque chose en lui le somma de s'arrêter.

« Voilà si longtemps que je n'ai pu te contempler. »

L'ombre le rejoint aussitôt et le Capitaine reconnut finalement la démarche de son sauveur. Il n'y avait qu'un être pour avancer de ce petit pas sautillant et fier.

« Jefferson? »

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une étreinte violente, se brisant presque les os tant ils serrèrent fort. Killian soupira, retrouvant enfin un sincère sentiment de paix.

« Et toi qui croyait que je ne paierais jamais ma dette, murmura le Chapelier d'un ton rieur.

-Je commençais à craindre que je ne te reverrais jamais, je l'avoue.

-Mais ma dette n'est pas encore complètement payée. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Killian. Et te sortir de prison n'atteint pas la cheville de ce service. »

Le pirate flaira tout de suite un secret tangible s'échappant des lèvres de Jefferson. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais su jouer ses cartes habilement, ce qui rendait ses surprises un tantinet évidentes. Mais cette fois, Killian ne sut que penser. Il y avait chez son ami de longue date une fébrilité immense et il se sentit trembler, malgré lui.

« Qu'avais-tu en tête, _mate_?

-Viens chez moi boire une tasse de thé, nous en parlerons plus en longueur rendus là. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit recommandé de traîner dans les rues, maintenant que tu t'es enfui de la prison. »

Et ils s'évanouirent tous deux dans les ruelles de Storybrooke, avançant vers le manoir du Chapelier où on ne penserait pas à chercher l'effroyable Capitaine Hook.

;

Le bleu. Sa symphonie simple, mais pourtant si douloureuse. Le bleu qu'il lui fallait retrouver à tout prix, sans quoi elle s'étoufferait.

Ariel chercha à retrouver sa respiration, mais tout en elle se bloquait bien malgré elle. La jeune femme avança vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Soudainement, le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, emmêlant ses cheveux et emplissant ses poumons. La rouquine soupira d'aise.

;

Lorsqu'ils entamèrent les derniers mètres les séparant de la maison de Jefferson, le pirate s'arrêta.

« C'est Alice, c'est ça? Tu as retrouvé Alice? »

Sa voix se cassa en deux. Il y avait en lui un amas d'anxiété impossible à surmonter. Il s'en voulut d'avoir peur ainsi, lui, le pirate ayant navigué les mers les plus terribles. Il s'en voulut de ne plus pouvoir avancer, de ne plus désirer cette surprise que son ami semblait tant chérir.

Le regard du Chapelier s'assombrit et quelques rides firent leur apparition sur son front.

« Non. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle est morte dans le château de la Reine.

-Je pensais que peut-être... avec Frankenstein ramenant les morts à la vie...

-Non. Je n'aurais pas pensé demander une telle faveur à Victor. C'est un autre fantôme de nos vies passées, Killian. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Une certaine rage s'installa. Jefferson avait toujours eu un don pour percevoir les mensonges, n'ayant aucun mal à transpercer la carapace malhonnête des menteurs. Et c'est ainsi que le Chapelier sut en un quart de seconde que Killian avait fait du mal à Ariel.

« Comment a-t-elle perdu sa voix? »

Son ton de voix était tranchant. Le Capitaine soupira et baissa les yeux. Tout en son visage transpirait la douleur de ses actes, mais le jeune père ne ressentit aucune empathie.

« Je ne te laisserai pas la voir avant que tu ne m'aies expliqué ce que tu lui as fait, Killian.

-Je... Je ne sais pas, _mate_.

-Tu ne sais pas? répliqua Jefferson en s'avançant de quelques pas, empoignant maintenant le col du pirate.

-C'est de me faute si elle est partie, mais elle avait encore sa voix à l'époque. »

Le Chapelier desserra légèrement sa poigne, mais ne se calma pourtant pas. Ariel avait un cœur d'ange et une patience de nonne. Il lui en aurait fallu beaucoup pour s'enfuir de la sorte.

« Je réitère ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-Disons simplement que nous nous étions engueulés et qu'elle m'avait menacé de retourner voir Ursula pour redevenir sirène. Nous nous étions séparés cette nuit là et je suis allé quêter les services d'une femme de la nuit. Ariel s'était calmée et avait demandé à l'un de mes matelots où je me trouvais...

-Elle t'a vu en plein acte avec une femme de la nuit et elle s'est enfuie. Killian, tu n'as pas essayé de la rattraper pour t'expliquer?

-Cette femme de la nuit était une sirène. »

Le Chapelier éclata soudainement d'un rire atroce et glacial. Il lâcha prise de celui qui fut, autrefois, son ami.

« Je ne sais que te dire. Tu me dégoûtes. »

Le jeune père entama la courte ascension vers sa maison, lorsqu'il sentit la main du Capitaine le retenir.

« J'ai essayé de la retrouver, le lendemain. Je suis retourné chaque fois que je le pouvais sur l'île où nous nous étions promis de toujours rester ensemble. Elle n'y a plus jamais mis les pieds. J'ai parcouru des mers, fouillé des îles entières. Partout, je demandais s'ils avaient vu la plus belle femme du monde, dont les cheveux rouges comme le feu caressaient ses reins et dont la voix enchantait même le plus noir des cœur. Personne ne l'avait vu. Peu de temps après, la malédiction est tombée.

-Tu aurais dû courir pour la rejoindre.

-Je le sais. Il n'y a pas d'excuse pour le geste que j'ai posé.

-Viens. Entre chez moi. Je te pardonne pour le moment. »

_Je te pardonne pour le moment. _Encore une fois, le pirate devait se racheter. Cercle sans fin. Promesses qui seraient au final toujours brisées.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison, silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller Grace dont le sommeil léger aurait facilement pu être troublé par un petit pois sous le matelas. Ils escaladèrent tranquillement les escaliers menant vers la chambre d'amie la plus grande du manoir.

Killian remarqua autour de lui les riches tapisseries, le tapis aux milles et un fils. Tout criait abondance et prospérité, une réalité bien loin de la vie de Jefferson avant la malédiction.

« Tu as bien décoré, _mate_, murmura-t-il à la blague.

-Il faut remercier Sa Majesté pour tout cela.

-Une bien maigre consolation en échange de la vie de la mère de ton enfant, rajouta le pirate dont le ton devint soudainement douloureux.

-Cette maison était une prison avant que je ne retrouve Grace. Mamselle la Reine n'avait aucunement l'intention de me faire le moindre cadeau. »

Le reste du court trajet, ils le passèrent en silence. Il y avait une lourdeur entre eux deux. Des reproches mutuels dont ils ne voulaient clairement pas discuter.

Jefferson se sentait incapable de lui pardonner le sort d'Ariel. Killian, quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au Crocodile lui ayant pourri l'existence.

Le Chapelier s'arrêta devant la chambre de celle qui fut autrefois leur sirène. Il posa un regard froid, inquisiteur, sur le pirate.

« Promets moi de ne pas la brusquer. Elle ne se souvient de rien. »

Killian hocha la tête, le coeur dans la gorge et les mains moites de nervosité. Après des années, il allait enfin la retrouver.

Lentement, Jefferson tourna la poignée de la porte. L'air glacial fut un choc pour lui.

Face aux deux hommes, une chambre vide. La fenêtre ouverte laissait entrevoir des traces de pas fraîches dans la verdure de la cour du manoir.

;

Pieds nus contre le béton froid de la ville, mais le vent l'avait ramené à la vie. La jeune femme grelottait et pourtant, elle sut que cette escapade avait un but. Il lui fallait retrouver la mémoire. Peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûterait.

Ariel venait tout juste de dépasser un petit bâtiment où l'affiche « Granny's » luisait dans des tons de rouge vif. Des effluves délicieuses s'en échappaient et elle saliva. Certes, l'homme l'ayant rescapé l'avait bien nourri, mais une vie passée à grignoter du pain sec invitait la gloutonnerie.

Elle décida de s'y arrêter. Pour voir, une seconde, ce qui pouvait bien sentir aussi bon. En approchant de la porte, un autre homme en sortit et elle recula, appeurée. Il était grand et une insigne dorée luisait sur sa poitrine.

« Oh, pardon! fit-il par habitude, avant de remarquer le visage inconnu de la demoiselle. Je ne crois pas avoir eu la chance de vous rencontrer. Quel est votre nom? »

Pas de réponse. Ariel aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui en donner, quelle qu'elle soit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, cherchant à combattre cette malédiction du silence, mais seul un râle s'échappa.

« Je suis David, le Shérif de la ville. Il fait plutôt frisquet ce soir, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous me suiviez au poste. »

Elle remarqua alors que son corps en entier s'était mis à grelotter.

;

Jefferson avait fermé les yeux et se massait les tempes. Son estomac avait pris la forme d'un noeud parfaitement serré. Il se maudissait d'avoir laissé Ariel, il s'en voulait de n'avoir pu lui apporter le calme et l'hospitalité dont elle avait eu besoin. Et maintenant, la rouquine parcourait les rues de Storybrooke, un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui s'avérait dangereux lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas les pions y régnant.

Killian posa sa main sur l'épaule du Chapelier, pour le réconforter certes, mais surtout pour le sortir de cet enfer mental dans lequel il s'enfermait trop souvent.

« Nous pourrons la retrouver avec facilité. Avec mon sens de l'orientation inné, il n'y a personne qui puisse rester loin de moi bien longtemps. »

La fausse confiance en lui. Jefferson le lisait tel un livre dont les pages transparentes laissaient entrevoir chaque détail, chaque peur infime. Il soupira.

« Tu ne connais pas Storybrooke. Tu ne saurais où regarder.

-Elle non plus. »

Il avait raison, mais le Chapelier refusa de lui laisser savoir. Il lui fallait regagner confiance en son ami pirate. Retrouver le Killian qui lui avait sauvé la vie, qui l'avait mené vers les plus splendides paysages. Amicalement, il prit la main du Capitaine et le tira vers la sortie.

« Je crois que nous devrions rendre visite à une créature effroyable avant de retrouver Ariel.

-Le plus vite nous la trouvons, le mieux ce sera, répliqua Killian d'un ton froid.

-Je crois qu'elle saura où notre sirène se trouve.

-Elle?

-Ursula. »

;

« Vous n'êtes pas de Storybrooke, n'est-ce pas? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient complètement écarquillés. Était-ce le nom de ce lieu où elle s'était trouvée enfermée tout ce temps? Probablement. Avait-elle véritablement eut une vie en-dehors de la noirceur? Ça, elle ne pouvait l'affirmer.

Même si l'homme l'ayant sauvé lui avait raconté toutes ces histoires, une part de son âme ne pouvait accepter les faits. Tout cela lui semblait impossible.

« Un peu de coopération serait apprécié. Je ne vous veux pas de mal, dit David d'un ton doux et appaisant. Je suis le Shérif de la ville. Ma position me permet d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin et d'amener justice. »

À nouveau, la bouche en coeur d'Ariel s'ouvrit, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Un râle long et guttural fut sa seule réponse.

David l'observa longuement, puis soupira.

« Vous ne pouvez parler, c'est cela? »

Un petit hochement de tête timide de sa part.

« Je suis imbécile. Pardonnez-moi. Je vous apporte un verre d'eau et nous nous rendrons à l'hôpital. Peut-être que Victor pourra trouver une cure. »

Il lui offrit un sourire confiant et se dirigea avec l'aisance d'un prince vers la machine distributrice. Un juron éclata plus loin dans la pièce et Ariel remarqua que l'homme avait perdu son sang froid. Son poing s'abattit sur la carcasse métallique, un hurlement robotique résonnant dans la pièce.

Il tira de sa poche un engin étrange et se massa la tempe de sa main ayant fracassé la machine.

« Hook s'est enfui! Il va falloir parcourir la ville en groupe et le plus rapidement possible! »

Ce nom lui fit l'effet d'une claque au visage. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais son coeur sembla se resserrer, tel un boa constrictor.

;

« Tu es sûr que c'est là qu'elle vit? s'enquit Killian d'un ton dédaigneux.

-28 ans à observer la ville de mon télescope me fait dire avec affirmation que, oui, c'est bel et bien son chez-soi.

-C'est long 28 ans à espionner ses voisins, non? »

Jefferson lui offrit sa plus désagréable grimace et lui pointa la porte. Face aux deux hommes, un taudis se tenait debout bien difficilement. La maison était un mélange de bois, de pierre et de briques. Peut-être un peu de colle, aussi.

Il y avait une cheminée croche qui s'élevait assez haut dans le ciel, crachant un volute de fumée opaque et mauve. La porte n'était pas barrée et les fenêtres n'étaient qu'à moitié dissimulées par des rideaux poussiérieux et rapiécés.

Killian se permit de cogner à la porte avec son crochet, créant une symphonie de grincements.

« Entrez. »

La voix leur parvint de l'intérieur, mais sembla curieusement provenir du jardin. Le pirate ouvrit d'un coup de pied, n'ayant d'intérêt que pour son propre gain. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire si l'horrible mégère prenait froid maintenant?

Le Chapelier prit le temps de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, à la suite de Killian.

L'intérieur de la maison n'était guère mieux. Le plancher était crasseux et recouvert de vieux livres. Une odeur nauséabonde s'échappait de la cuisine, provenant de vieux plats délaissés ça et là.

Mais le détail le plus étrange était la baignoire dorée trônant au centre du salon. Le seul élément luxueux chez Ursula et elle s'y trouvait prélassée, ses longues jambes parfaites hors de l'eau. Celle qui fut autrefois une pieuvre avait une forme humaine, des courbes délicieuses et une tignasse blonde virant presque au platine. Cependant, son visage n'avait rien de majestueux. Tout n'était que cruauté et sadisme en elle, particulièrement la prunelle rouge de ses yeux.

« Ursula, quel plaisir que de te retrouver à Storybrooke, balança le pirate de ce ton mielleux par lequel il s'était fait connaître.

-Toujours aussi désagréable de te voir, mon cher. Que me veux-tu Killian?

-Droit au but. J'aime ça! »

Ils se défièrent du regard et Jefferson prit ce temps d'arrêt où personne ne se préoccupait de lui pour analyser la demeure de la sorcière.

« Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, railla Ursula en s'ancrant davantage dans la baignoire.

-Je veux retrouver quelqu'un qui m'est cher.

-Ariel t'a glissé des mains encore une fois? »

Le pirate approcha dangereusement, son crochet prêt à arracher la tête de cette vipère.

« Où est-elle?

-Et qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait de t'aider?

-Un peu d'or, fit Jefferson du coin de la pièce où il se trouvait.

-Le Chapelier de la Reine. L'homme aux mille portails... Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Peut-être pourriez-vous me donner un chapeau en échange de mes services? Je ne suis pas friande d'or.

-Elle a aussi perdu sa voix. »

Killian se tourna brusquement vers le jeune père et le dévisagea. Son coeur se débattait dans sa poitrine, l'étranglant et lui donnant le tournis.

Elle ne pouvait être muette. Ariel et sa voix d'ange. Ariel et son amour pour la lecture de poèmes. Ariel et ses chants destinés au reste du monde.

« Enfin, le monde sera sauvé de son horrible chant. Les poissons dansaient dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Quel spectacle écoeurant.

-Bon, on a pas toute la journée, cracha le Capitaine. Où est-elle?

-Patience, Hook. »

Ursula s'enfonça dans la baignoire, y plongeant même sa tête. Les quelques lumières fonctionnelles tremblotèrent, s'éteignant et s'allumant en une cadence étrange. L'eau du bain s'obscurcit, prenant les teintes mauves de ce qui fut autrefois la peau de cette sorcière.

Jefferson haussa un sourcil, surpris par la tournure des choses. Peut-être qu'Ursula ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs que dans l'eau. Cela expliquerait son obsession pour ce seul objet du luxe.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur cette théorie car la femme remonta à la surface brusquement. La prunelle de ses yeux avait viré au jaune, coupant l'ombre alentour d'un seul regard.

« Elle est avec celui qui se fait appeler Charming. Ils sont entourés d'autres villageois. Proche de chez la tueuse de loups. »

La sorcière retomba dans l'eau et soupira, reprenant conscience avec violence.

« Et sa voix? s'enquit Killian avec gravité.

-Je n'ai rien vu à ce sujet, susurra-t-elle sarcastiquement. Il te faudra te renseigner ailleurs, Hook.

-Si j'apprends que tu m'as menti, il te faudra supplier ma clémence, sorcière. »

;

Les maisonnées plongées dans la noirceur furent découpées par les différentes lampes de poche du groupe. Charming se racla à nouveau la gorge, un air de défi transperçant la prunelle bleue de ses yeux.

« Nous avons déjà parcouru deux des majeures rues de la ville. Il n'y a aucune trace de ce traître. Je propose que nous nous séparions pour mieux couvrir l'envergure de Storybrooke.

-C'est comme ça que les gens se font tuer dans les films d'horreur, railla Emma faiblement en espérant ne pas se faire entendre par son père.

-Films d'horreur? C'est quoi ça? s'enquit le Prince d'un ton brusque.

-Oh. Ce n'est pas important. Séparons-nous, répliqua l'ancienne Shérif précipitamment.

-Vous huit, allez en direction du cimetière et mon groupe se rendra proche du quai. Il pourrait avoir tenté la fuite. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous lorsqu'un rire trancha la nuit.

« Tu me veux Prince et bien, me voici. »

Killian. Il tenait son crochet bien haut dans les airs, le laissant briller sous les rayons puissants de la lune. À ses côtés, le Chapelier gardait les bras croisés, prêt à se défendre contre ceux qui l'accuseraient d'avoir changé de camp. Au milieu de la foule, une jeune femme se mit à manquer d'air. Emma accourut vers l'inconnue, cherchant à déchiffrer ce qui aurait pu causer de tels symptômes.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que te rendre ne fait pas partie d'un certain plan diabolique? s'enquit le Shérif d'une voix forte et déterminée.

-Il faudra me faire confiance. »

Plusieurs ricanements se joignirent les uns aux autres. L'un des nains, celui dont le visage rappelait un pruneau enragé, leva une pioche dans les airs en s'exclamant:

« Faire confiance à un bougre de pirate ayant tué des centaines de gens pour des trésors. Oui, cela me semble être une bonne idée! fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je me rends pour une raison et une seule. L'amour. »

Disons simplement que les habitants de Storybrooke ne s'attendaient pas à un tel aveu.

Tous cessèrent de rire, certains se pinçant pour s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Certes, Capitaine Hook avait été rendu célèbre par son histoire d'amour avec Mila, la femme de Rumplestiltskin. Mais voilà si longtemps qu'elle était morte. Ce traître avait-il de nouveau goûté au poison de l'amour et à la douleur des battements d'un coeur solitaire?

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu n'auras pas de difficulté à prononcer le nom de cette femme, s'exclama Charming dont le ton était des plus méfiant.

-Ou homme. L'amour n'est pas partagé que par les gens du sexe opposé, rajouta Jefferson en levant le doigt en l'air, à la manière des scientifiques de ce monde.

-Ne dévions pas du sujet!

-Son nom est Ariel. »

Killian eut du mal à terminer sa phrase. Il y avait en cet aveu une partie de lui qu'il n'aimait dévoiler. Le pirate aurait préféré mille fois déchirer des torses et torturer des imbéciles pour parvenir à ses fins, plutôt que de se montrer vulnérable face à ses ennemis.

Un sanglot traversa la foule, se rendant à lui. Il reconnut tout de suite la sonorité de celui-ci. Sut qu'à quelques mètres, une rouquine au regard de biche venait de fendre en deux.

Le Capitaine s'élança, voulant la rejoindre, mais on le retint violemment. Charming se rendit vers cette inconnue qu'il avait rescapé du froid et la contempla.

« Ton nom est-il véritablement Ariel?

-Oui. »

Il y eut un léger craquement dans sa voix, mais elle fit tout de même l'effet d'une bombe. Jefferson accourut vers elle, le visage inquiet et complètement intrigué à la fois. Comment avait-elle pu retrouver ainsi l'usage de ses cordes vocales?

Le Chapelier voulut la serrer dans ses bras, mais fut lui aussi captif des villageois qui l'empêchèrent d'avancer. Il soupira, trouvant stupide le raisonnement du Prince. Mais que pouvait-il bien savoir, lui, le fou au gigantesque haut de forme? Maintenant, il lui fallait attendre... ah, la démocratie des mondes magiques.

« J'aimerais... parler à... Killian.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, rumina le Shérif à voix haute.

-Laisse-les... Papa, répliqua Emma en cherchant à dissimuler son léger malaise. Ils ne pourront s'enfuir bien loin, nous sommes tous là.

-Certes. Mais mon revolver restera pointé sur ton dos, Hook. »

Le pirate hocha la tête à la mention de son nom, mais il n'écoutait plus. Son regard était soudé au visage parfait de celle qui fut sa sirène, le phare dans sa nuit, la raison l'ayant poussé à ne plus vouloir qu'un amas de richesses pour oublier la douleur de la mort de Mila...

« Ariel. Je... Je m'en suis voulu chaque jour, chaque nuit, depuis ton départ. J'ai traversé les océans, parcouru les îles et demandé à tous s'ils avaient vu ton ombre... Ou entendu ta voix chanter l'hymne des marins, comme tu le faisais si bien sur mon navire.

-Tu... m'as abandonné.

-Et je l'ai regretté chaque jour. Je me suis même fait tatouer ton nom.

-Non, mais quelle horrible idée... marmonna Emma, un peu trop fort cela dit.

-Excusez-moi, avez-vous dit quelque chose à mon propos? »

Killian s'était retourné furtivement, tenant son crochet tout près du visage de la blonde.

« Tout le monde sait que de se faire tatouer le nom de son amant est stupide, répliqua-t-elle avec assurance.

-Dans votre monde peut-être.

-Qu'est-ce... qu'un tatouage? »

Ariel reprenait peu à peu sa voix, malgré la douleur. Après tant d'années, il lui semblait impossible de maintenir une conversation avec prestance.

« De l'encre incrustée à même la peau pour laisser une trace. À vie. Indélébile. »

Il releva la manche de son manteau et montra à Ariel le tatouage qu'il s'était fait faire à un port, lorsque la douleur de l'amour l'avait à nouveau cloué sur la terre, là où il penserait moins à elle. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir le cœur brisé de la sorte, car d'une part il y avait son premier amour, l'océan, mais chaque centimètre d'eau lui rappelait la sirène ayant engoué ses jours. Et il n'avait plus été capable de combiner les deux.

« Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Il faut me croire, implora Killian dont les yeux étaient embués par l'émotion.

-Je sais. Je vois... que tu me dis la vérité. »

La jeune femme prit une boucle rousse qu'elle fit tourner à l'aide de son index, cherchant à dissimuler son malaise, ses peurs et aussi la colère qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vivre.

Au creux de ses souvenirs, la sirène ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir Killian, lorsqu'il l'avait trompé avec cette autre créature des mers. Et la douleur lui revenait, la frappant de plein fouet, comme si elle fut à nouveau au milieu de cette scène horrible. Elle n'oublierait jamais cette nuit, malheureusement, et pardonner son plus grand amour ne semblait pas chose faite.

« Je sais que tu m'en voudras longtemps, peut-être même pendant des années. Mais si tu me promets qu'il y a une chance, aussi minime qu'elle soit, que tu me pardonneras et m'aimeras à nouveau... alors j'attendrai, fit le pirate en posant sa main contre le poignet d'Ariel.

-Un jour. Je te le promets. »

Killian ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui, une main contre ses cheveux, l'autre la tenant fermement pour qu'elle puisse entendre les battements violents de son cœur en débâcle. Ariel esquissa un maigre sourire, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est beau l'amour, n'est-ce pas? fit Jefferson en donnant un coup de coude à Emma et en haussant les sourcils.

-Mmh.

-Ça vous dirait d'aller prendre un café, un de ces quatre?

-Jefferson, c'est ça? Le Chapelier Fou?

-Bah, fou...

-Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Un peu plus loin, Charming leva les yeux en l'air, complètement abasourdi par la tournure de la situation. Sa fille allait prendre un café avec un maniaque et le Capitaine Hook avait retrouvé l'amour de sa vie, une sirène ayant retrouvé sa voix à la vue de celui l'ayant trompé.

True love, sans doute.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, ça m'aura pris 3 ans à écrire cet OS ''on and very often off''. ;p Mais je tenais à le terminer alors je vous en prie, donnez-moi votre avis. Longue vie à mes deux OTPcrackships. :) **

**Merci infiniment de me lire!**


End file.
